For the better
by Keiko Mineko
Summary: In a world where nothing was left, Uzumaki Naruto was sent back in time to change it...


For the Better

By Keiko Mineko

Prologue

It was silent on the charred battlefield. Bodies littered the ground; blood was a common decoration. The village was in flames. Red flames taunting the dark blue sky. Demon foxes drifted between the burning buildings. Snow fell from the sky. On this battlefield a lone man stood.

'Its finally over' he whispered.

Flash back

_Flames danced in the background as Naruto stared down his most hated enemy._

"_It was you. You, who sent the Kyuubi to destroy Kohona. You, who ruined my life," Naruto screamed at Orochimaru._

"_Yes, it was I. I was upset you see. I was supposed to be the Yondaime. But they made that blond brat Yondaime instead. So I summoned the Kyuubi, killed its mate and set it on Kohona. YOu should thank me for giving you this power Naruto-kun."_

"_Don't call me _Naruto-kun_!"_

"_What do you suppose I call you then?" Orochimaru sneered_

"_Your executioner!" His eyes silted, nails turned to claws. The Kyuubi's chakra pored out. For once the Kyuubi's thoughts and his were the same. **Kill**._

_For a time they fought. Taijutsu against taijutsu, Jutsu against Jutsu. Illusion against illusion. There was a few times Orochimaru superior Justus and knowledge were going to win; and a five point seal on Orochimaru part. But the seal was broken and Naruto jumped back up, ready to fight to death; to wrestle him into the Shinigami realm. Orochimaru was slowing down. He aimed for critical points, one hit kills. But Naruto kept blocking, kept going, getting faster and faster all the time._

_A normal Naruto stamina was insane, but a Naruto infused with the Kyuubi power? That was just plain nuts. He saw an opening. He powered up a Rasengan and plunged it into Orochimaru chest. There was no change of emotion on Orochimaru face. He didn't need to see the blank look in his eyes or smell the stench of death to know that Orochimaru was dead. He prepared a Katon Jutsu..._

End Flashback

He stared at the charred, burnt corpse of Orochimaru; the snake sannin had eluded him for ten years. Killing off every one he held dear. Now the bastard lay dead at his feet.

"Sakura...

Kakashi...

Tsunade-baba...

Ero-sennin...

Hinata...

Iruka-sensei...

Everyone...

I've finally avenged you all..." Naruto whispered. Memories flew threw his head as those who had died came back to him.

Then, it hit him. The one person he hadn't seen in the battle. The one he hadn't seen since he was fifteen...

"Sasuke." Was he already dead? It couldn't be. We had thwarted Orochimaru every time, so he couldn't be...

Naruto made his way back to Otokagure. He entered Orochimaru palace. There were no guards. They had all been killed by him earlier in the fight. So there was no one hindering his search. He searched every room.

'Where could he be? The only place I haven't checked is... He wouldn't be in the dungeon... Would he? Couldn't hurt to look." Naruto shrugged. He headed to the dungeon. He made his way pass many different cells, the occupants shrinking away as he passed. Most looked like they were clinging to the last threads of life.

'I think I'm getting closer to the end.' The last few cells he had passed had been empty. His footsteps echoed loudly in the hall.

"Is anyone there?" A low breathy female voice came from the last cell in the row.

"Who's there?"

"Naruto?" Naruto moved to the last cell... His eyes widened.

"Sasuke..." Sitting on the floor of the cell was Uchiha Sasuke. Or a girl that looked very much like him.

"Don't sound so surprised dobe." Using a kunai to pick the lock Naruto entered the cell.

"Uh... How long have you been a girl?" Sasuke rolled his eyes weakly

"You are so stupid.'

"Maybe you were just secretive."

"And maybe you were..." Whatever Naruto was he never found out. Sasuke cut off with a pained gasp. She looked down. A kunai was lodged in her chest.

"No... NO!" He supported Sasuke's dying form in his arms.

"Naruto." She coughed weakly. " Naruto I'm sorry."

"Sasuke! Listen to me... You'll be all right... Just hang on!" His arms moved to hoist Sasuke into the air, but soft-spoken words made him stop.

"I don't want to live." Naruto stiffened. "I don't want ...this emptiness... the pain. This feeling of uselessness." Sasuke took a deep breath and winced in pain. Blood coated his lips.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. And that I always kind of liked you. I... could have never been as brave as you are Naruto. You know... I really did mean... to... come.. back..." The last Uchiha had breathed her last.

"What a fitting death..." the kunai thrower commented.

Naruto turned toward the door. There was a flash of silver. Then every thing went black


End file.
